Chun-Li and Cammy's Road Trip
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: A simple trip to the beach gets halted by a never-ending traffic jam. What are Cammy and Chun-Li to do when they just want to relax and tan and the car horns blare around them? Well, read and find out! Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Chun-Li and Cammy's Road Trip**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

It was a beautiful, hot summer day. Not a single cloud in the cerulean-blue sky. There was a gentle breeze that helped soothe the heat. It was a perfect day to frolic in the sand and surf, to play at the beach.

Or at least, it would be if one were actually able _to_ be at the beach.

"Let's take a shortcut, you said. Nobody knows this road exists, you said. We'll be at least an hour early, you said…" Cammy Xiang-White repeated her wife Chun-Li's words from earlier, when the Chinese woman took a detour at an intersection that led to a rural road.

At first, Cammy was all smiles. Now? After being stuck in the same spot on the lane for a full, solid hour in a traffic jam that seemed to stretch on for eternity?

"Ok…well…I guess _a lot_ of people now know this road exists." Chun-Li sighed, resting her forehead on the steering wheel.

"Mmhmm." Cammy deadpanned. She idly fixed the sunglasses on the bridge of her nose.

A few minutes passed by in silence, silence interrupted just by the sound of the car's AC at full force. The radio had no signal here and neither woman had music on their phones and, to top it off, there was no-wi-fi, so using the internet on their phones out of the question.

Cammy sighed.

"…Cammy, please don't." Chun-Li groaned.

"We could have just gone to the pool, or we could have just…" the Brit began to count. Chun-Li was about to retort…when the bane of any driver in a traffic jam happened.

"Oh my bloody Hell noooooooo!" Cammy groaned, along with her wife, the international couple covering their ears as car horns began to blare all around them.

It was only natural. It was the same with all traffic jams. One driver eventually followed their instinct and blared the horn of their car. It was a chain reaction, really.

Cammy and Chun-Li knew better, they knew it would never end, so the Chinese woman kept her hands away and clear of the steering wheel's tempting-looking horn.

"Bloody wankers! If the horns don't stop, I swear I'll go all Killer Be on their sorry arses!" Cammy raged. Chun-Li groaned.

"Please, Cammilla! Calm down, woman!" The Chinese wife tried to reason. When the Brit began to mention her codename from her days as Shadaloo Doll, some ass was going to get kicked, or worse.

Cammy whimpered in sighed heavily, slumping in her seat in utter defeat and frustration. Chun-Li tried to think over the car horns all around them, which was starting to make her ears hurt. The Chinese woman's eyebrows furrowed as she thought of what to do.

Chocolate-brown eyes shifted to look at her wife slumped in her passenger's seat.

The blonde wasn't wearing much. Just a simple lime-green t-shirt and short jean shorts. It was a look as simple as it was lovely, but Chun-Li knew the _real_ treasure was what lay under those clothes, what lovingly hugged Cammy's magnificent physique.

Chun-Li was a tremendous looker in her own right. Her rich brown tresses done up in her signature, lovely ox horns hairdo with her signature white silk hair bun covers and ribbons with gold on the ends.

She wore a comfortable tank top that exposed her perfect tummy and a sarong-style skirt that proudly displayed her legendary legs.

Then, it dawned on Chun-Li. She knew what she and her wife had to do. It would be killing two, no, three birds with one stone. She knew her wife well enough that the Chinese woman just _knew_ this would greatly appeal to the Brit.

"Hey, Cammy~?" came the honey-coated voice of the Chinese wife. Cammy opened an eye and gave Chun-Li a sideway glance.

"Yeah, what is it, Chun?" She questioned.

"Cammy…I know we're probably going to get to the beach a lot later than we wanted or planned…but…that doesn't mean we can't get a wonderful tan right here, right now~" Chun-Li cooed and she relished in being the cause for the beautiful crimson blush on Cammy's face.

Cammy, through her blush, quirked an eyebrow and Chun-Li's smile widened into a grin.

"O-Ok, luv…what…what do you have in mind?" The Brit questioned, encouraged her wife further. She knew she didn't like the look in her wife's eyes, but at the same time, she loved it.

"Well…come on, off with these~!" And with a lyrical giggle and some cries of mock panic and some small pleasure after a couple of minutes, Chun-Li jumped on Cammy and proceeded to remove her clothes, Cammy's as well as her own.

Their shenanigans inside the car only drew the eyes of the drivers closest to them, but the ladies' car had tinted windows, so no-one would be able to actually see them strip each other down, even if they were both about to show _a lot_ of skin to a _whole_ lot of people.

"Ok, Cammy. You ready~?"

"Ohhh like you have no idea, Chun. I love you so much, woman~"

A "likewise" followed and then, the wives shared a sweet, tender kiss along with a grope to their exposed thighs.

Then, Chun-Li and Cammy Xiang-White actually stepped out of their car; a large beach towel under Chun-Li's arm and sandals on their feet to shield them from the rough and hot asphalt of the road.

Cammy adjusted her sunglasses before she helped her wife set up their beach towel over the perfectly-angled hood of their car and then, one woman helped the other climb onto said hood.

The blonde wife carefully helped her brunette other half lay back on the towel and then, lie back on the windshield on a pillow she had brought for the trip, with Chun-Li resting comfortable over the hood and windshield.

Cammy and Chun-Li shared a smile along with a sweet, slow, leisurely kiss, the Brit straddling the Chinese's marvelous hips as they shared this sweet lip lock on the hood and windshield of their car while lovingly clad in absolutely exquisite swimsuits. The women wore a striking pair of bikinis, both as practical as they were sexy and skimpy.

Cammy wore, by far, the skimpier and more enticing swimsuit of the two: the British blonde bombshell of a woman wore a pink sling bikini with criss-crossing strings on the crotch, where the cloth widened to cover her sensitive areas, both below and above, through the cloth was a touch wider on Cammy's chest than between her legs…but that could attributed to the thong wedged sweetly between the beautifully firm and sculpted cheeks of her incredible arse.

While Cammy was a true vision of loveliness to behold, Chun-Li herself was by no means a slouch.

The Chinese wife wore a bikini custom-made to resemble her signature battle qipao, mostly on the top, adding a diamond cut-out to display a most tantalizing cleavage.

As for the bikini bottoms, they were the same style as French high leg panties, with firm cloth that conformed beautifully against her magnificent posterior and the cloth actually reached Chun-Li's waist.

Thus, the two stunningly beautiful bikini wives simply kissed tenderly, deeply, their tongues gently rubbing and caressing each other half-way in each other's mouths.

And as they kissed, Cammy's nimble fingers and warm palms gently rubbed and caressed her wife's magnificent body and, in the process, rubbed deep into her exposed skin the tanning oil they were originally going to use at the beach.

Cammy and Chun-Li moaned and cooed and sighed into their seemingly never-ending smooch, particularly loud in fact, when the Chinese wife wrapped her glistening arms and exquisite legs around her British spouse and proceeded to rub the excess oil from her skin and into Cammy's, a task made incredibly easy and pleasurable thanks to the sheer amount of skin on proud, shameless display by Cammy and her sling bikini.

The blonde moaned sweetly into Chun-Li's mouth and that moan turned into a little gasp at the end after the Brit pulled her lips away from her wife's addictive ones upon feeling Chun-Li's palms move from between her shoulder blades, down her sides, and straight for the prize, going right for two handfuls of arse, making the blonde whine adorably when her wife began to massage and squeeze and knead and overall playfully grope her incredibly firm yet soft and wonderful cheeks.

Cammy was almost putty in Chun-Li's capable, slick palms and fingers, cooing and moaning softly as her wife spread the tanning oil on her behind with her warm hands and rubbed her thighs with her own to spread the oil there, the two women gazing lovingly into each other's eyes through this whole display of shamelessly public affection.

And through all this, shortly after the two women had stepped out of their car, the car horns all around them had slowly begun to cease as one driver notified the other, as every man and woman on the road alerted the other to the activities of the two gorgeous women in bikinis with glittering bands on their ring fingers.

Eventually, a small crowd had gathered to behold this tenderly erotic lesbian affection, not a sound in the air other than the sounds of local fauna in the rural road and the sweet sounds of gentle bliss coming from Chun-Li and Cammy, who eventually settled into a warm embrace, the blonde still on top of her brunette wife, their fingers intertwined…not without first gesturing to the crowd around them with their fingers a very simple "Lookie, no touchie~" wagging of their index fingers and cheeky winks.

Eventually, seeing nothing more than gentle and loving cuddles and some spooning happen between Chun-Li and Cammy, the crowd dispersed and left the wives to their tender affection, everyone returning to their cars tempted yet happy and mellow and in a far greater mood than earlier when the car horns started.

"…thank you, Chun…I love you so much, woman…" Cammy nuzzled Chun-Li's neck, laying a little kiss on the side there. Her wife giggled and squeezed her sling bikini-clad wife a bit tighter to her side.

"You're welcome, Cammy~ It's always a pleasure to experience new things with you~ Besides…hey, look~! The road's all empty now! Teehee~!" Chun-Li gestured with her head and Cammy blinked twice, letting off a soft "…huh…" upon sitting up on the hood of their car and seeing that, indeed, all the other cars on the road had long since moved along. It was just them and the setting sun.

"Well…hey, we _did_ make reservations at the beach resort, didn't we? They're good till midnight. C'mon, back in the car! I'm driving now~!" And with a giggle and a kiss, Cammy and Chun-Li got off the hood of their car, put their materials away, and wearing nothing but smiles and their bikinis, Chun-Li and Cammy Xiang-White resumed their road trip.

And with a shared smile and a kiss before Cammy actually turned on the car's engine…

"…and also, because of today…I may~just indulge _that_ fantasy of yours, luv~" Cammy cooed with a grin and Chun-Li's face was overcome with a deep, crimson blush yet she smiled a smile that dazzled her blonde wife.

"Thank you, Cammy~! I look forward to it!" Chun-Li beamed and planted a nice, big, wet smooch on her wife's cheek.

' _Thank God for Cammy's exhibitionist streak~!'_

 **~The End~**

 **Welp~ Feels Hell'a good to get this goddamn thing out of my head, fo' shu. :P Ohhhh man. XD**

 **Hey everybody~! Howya'll doin'? :3 'Sup? Ya like this little piece~? Did you enjoy the sheer silliness and bikini-clad magnificence and love of Cammy and Chunners~? I know I did, I know I loved writing every word of this~ *O***

 **A li'l shout-out to Kamen Rider Omega, who kinda~gave me the idea for Cammy being a wee bit of an exhibitionist. LOL And another shout-out to jojoDO. I finally! Wrote this sucker, man! :D Hope ya like, brother~ ;3**

 **And to all, thank you for reading and I sincerely hope you'll reward my efforts with a wonderful, beautiful, long, detailed, productive review, yeah~? *O* How else am I supposed to improve and such? A "nice work!" or "good job" or "lov" or "update nao plz!" tells me absolutely nothing whatsoever, Ok?**

 **All of that out of the way, seeya next story~!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
